Dulce Locura: el origen
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Tras la perdida de su gran amor, Morinaga Tetsuhiro es trasladado al Psiquiátrico de Nagoya, donde lo atenderá un doctor en particular Sus quiebres mentales lo harán ver una realidad que no es, así que el doc debe ayudarlo a que abandone esas alucinaciones, o rendirse ante ellas Podra el doc cumplir con su trabajo? O sera que la locura es contagiosa?
1. Recuerdos vagos

POV Morinaga

Que bella es la vida!, cada que vuelvo de la farmacéutica Sempai me recibe con una cálida bienvenida desde que se abrió un poco mas a sus sentimientos me ha hecho la persona mas dichosa sobre la tierra!

Sin embargo, últimamente no lo he visto, su trabajo en la universidad lo ha mantenido bastante ocupado, solo de vez en vez me escabullo a la hora del almuerzo en el trabajo, solo para estar con el.

Que mas quisiera yo, de estar siempre a su lado en todo momento y en todo lugar; por la noches dormimos juntos, ya no recibo tantos regaños ni golpes sin sentido, porque...finalmente nos volvimos uno.

-Sempai?

-Que?

-De verdad tendrás que ir a Pensilvania?

-Solo serán unas semanas, necesito nueva informacion para terminar con los ultimos experimentos y...ah! que haces?! -se acerca y besa la frente de Sempai-

-Te estare esperando, Sempai -Morinaga sale de la habitacion-

POV - El diagnostico no ha cambiado nada, sus signos vitales son normales simrpre que le hago un chequeo, por alguna extrana razon siempre me dice ¨Sempai¨, lo ultimo que comente es que iria a Pensilvania. Que lastima, ya no me dejaran tratarlo...hoy es la ultima vez que lo mirare.

Paciente: Morinaga Tetsuhiro Edad: 24 padece de transtorno mental, no distigue lo real de la fantasia

ADVERTENCIA!gente preparen sus kokoros porque aqui corre sangrexD

PARTE 1

Lo que se narra a continuacion es un relato contado por el ex-Medico a cargo de Morinaga, luego de irse a Pensilvania, tenia que hacer un reporte para dejarlo a quien tomara cargo de su ya..ex-paciente.

POV DR 'Una persona puede llegar a la locura por amor?...Antes pensaba que eso era solo un mito, pero lo que estoy por comentar a ti que estas por atender a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, te dejara mas que preparado...'

'Tenia ya casi 2 meses trabajando en el Psiquiatrico de Nagoya, su hermano mayor, su unica familia dio con el luego de encontrarlo en su departamento.'

'Luego de ingresarlo, su hermnano me conto que antes en su ciudad natal tuvo un romance con uno de sus amigos del secundario, si bien nunca se formalizo esa relacion, lo que le causo un mayor problema fue que...el "amante" se cortara las venas, los motivos nunca me los conto, tal vez por prejuicios, supongo yo...Despues de eso cambio de tema rapidamente, no quise presionarlo.'

K-Vera, la razon principal, no fue la que le comente con anterioridad, pues despues de ir a unas cuantas terapias con un psicologo de la comunidad, lo supero sin secuelas...

DR-Entonces, hay otra razon para que-

K-Por favor...dejeme terminar...

'Escuche todo, de la A a la Z, solo hacia unas anotaciones a mi libreta para guardar lo mas relevante de la situacion; despues de eso se levanto, hizo una reverencia y antes de irse, miro con tristeza a su hermano.'

K-Adios...Tetsuhiro.

Fin primera parte

PARTE 2

POV DR 'Observe ese cuadro familiar, dulce pero con cierta melancolia, pues..quien pensaria que es persona de calida sonrisa tendria algun grado de locura...pero bien pregunte antes...el amor puede volverte loco?...en fin, luego de eso le pedi a una de las enfermeras que trasladara a Morinaga-san a una habitacion'

K-Adios...Tetsuhiro

M-(Eh?que hace Kunihiro en el departamento?)O-ok hasta pronto nissan!

DR-(Bueno es momento para llamar a la enferme-)

M-Sempai?

DR-Te dirges a mi?

M-Hai...Mika-san me pidio que la apoyara en su experimiento, podrias encargarte de lo que deje pendiente por favor?

DR-(Sempai?...bueno lo mejor es que le siga la corriente)..ah...Hai, tu continua con "Mika-san" M-Volvere pronto,Sempai!

'Luego de que salieran de la habitacion, recorde lo que su hermano me conto con anterioridad''

K-Vera, la razon principal, no fue la que le comente con anterioridad, pues despues de ir a unas cuantas terapias con un psicologo de la comunidad, lo supero sin secuelas... DR-Entonces, hay otra razon para que- K-Por favor...dejeme terminar...

DR-...Bien, prosiga.

'Sempai, este sujeto al parecer fue un supuesto amante de Morinaga san, Kunihiro-san solo se limito a los hechos que le comento su hermano cuando aun pensaba el..estaba cuerdo'

DR-Y bien, para que terminara de esa manera, paso...

K-Lo que paso, nos tomo de sorpresa a todos, este Sempai, digo...tuvo unos problemas con un chico, lo que provoco que Tetsuhiro lo protegiera aun mas, al grado de que, se fue a vivir un tiempo a la casa de sus familiares.

DR-Pero, no hubo problema...que ellos fueran...ahh..

K-AH!...no, eso no tenia mucha importancia, bueno como le decia, en uno de esos dias...dentro de la casa de los Tatsumi, se genero un enorme incendio...solo estaban Tetsuhiro y la hermana menor de su Sempai.

DR-Y que paso!

K-Lo que me contaron fue que el habia quedado atrapado debajo de un mueble y que...al enterarse de eso, su Sempai entro a su casa en llamas a tratar de rescatarlo...Tetsuhiro salio ileso...pero...

DR-...Entiendo...

'Su Sempai...como solia llamarlo de cariño, falleció, a causa de las quemaduras que obtuvo al arriesgar su vida por salvar a Morinaga-san, si bien, sus quiebres psicológicos no surgieron de inmediato, era evidente que el detonante fue...su exceso de amor'


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

POV DR  
'Reporte, 3er mes : han pasado 3 meses, preguntas y sesiones, salidas al jardín e incluso ataques a mi persona que han dejado cicatrices...a pesar de eso, antes de hacer algo peor, siempre se disculpa...retrocediendo, volviendo a empezar...como si repitiera siempre una escena de su vida...  
Que hay detrás de esta persona de cálida sonrisa? '

=Observa a Morinaga mirar hacia el jardín, pero esta vez, en su rostro no había un rostro feliz, lentamente se acerca para intentar saludarlo=

DR-Morinaga-san?  
M-ah! Sempai...lo siento estaba distraído  
DR-Morinaga-san, recuerda que yo no soy ese Sempai que mencionas tantas veces, soy tu doctor.  
M-mmm...Lo siento ¨doctor¨, olvide que ya no te gusta que te diga Sempai, pero he estado tan impuesto a decirle asi tantas veces...  
DR-en fin...quiere salir un momento al jardín Morinaga-san?

=Llegando al jardín, el doc se sienta en una banca, mientras Morinaga contempla los arboles de cerezo que apenas estaban en botón=

DR-Morinaga-san  
M-si?  
DR-Sabe usted, porque esta aquí conmigo?  
M-Porque me lo pediste, Sempai  
DR-Como, que te lo pedí?  
M-Si, tu me sugeriste que tomara el tratamiento en el psiquiatrico, no lo recuerdas Sempai?  
DR-No..me puedes contar?  
=Morinaga dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó al otro lado de la banca...los guardias que siempre vigilaban al doc y a Mori avanzaron, pero el doc les hizo una señal de que estaba bien=  
M-Claro que si!...eh..  
DR-Sucede algo, Morinaga-san?  
M-yo...

=5 meses antes...=  
POV MORINAGA

'Cada dia, es una tortura...me siento invisible...Porque sigo vivo?  
=se lanza a su cama..decaído y mira hacia el techo= Mi razón de ser...ya no estaba...'

'No había nadie a quien le diera mi amor incondicional, nadie que me regañara por ser demasiado amable...'

M- Sempai, si supieras que todo eso...se fue contigo...  
S-Y QUIEN SE HA IDO! BAKA!  
M-EH?!  
S-HEY que no me miras?!...RESPONDE MORINAGA!  
M-Mi mente...me esta jugando una fea broma, el...Sempai ya no-  
S-NO ES ASÍ! ESTOY AQUÍ!  
M-basta...  
S-QUE FUE LO QUE-?  
M-CALLA! TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ =con mucha tristeza el grito=...TU ESTAS MUERTO! =lanza su despertador a la pared y este se destruye con el impacto=...tu...ya no estas...Sempai...

'Intento empujarme, pero los guardias llegaron y lo alcanzaron a tomar de los brazos, mientras el gritaba '

DR-Morinaga-san reaccione!  
M-DEBÍ HABER SIDO YO!

'Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, intente que reaccionara varias veces,pero el seguía gritando, no tenia sentido seguirle insistiendo, le pedí a los guardias que lo enviraran a su habitación y que la enfermera lo cedara...

DR-(esto se esta volviendo bastante estresante...)

Lleva 3 semanas sin querer salir de su habitación, solo se queda ahi mirando hacia la pared, la novedad es que al parecer esta escribiendo un diario, espero que en la sesión que tenemos la próxima semana me diga que escribe en el '

CUARTA PARTE

=Lo que leeran a continuacion son escritos de el pensar de Mori-kun con respecto a su cordura=

POV Morinaga

"Diario de Tetsuhiro dia 1:"  
"Esto lo hago por el hecho de que mi nissan me lo pidió...también lo hago para mantener mi cordura"

"No se cuantas veces van...5?...6?...no quiero asumir mi realidad?..Tanto que me he sentido al borde de la locura?, si bien , he intentado superar la perdida de mi ser amado...aquella vez...que fue lo que mire?

Un intento desesperado de aferrarme a su existencia? En fin...cambiando de tema, me mude de Nagoya y me instale en un pequeño apartamento en Hamamatsu, aun no estoy seguro si seguiré con la universidad, solicite una baja temporal para pensar bien las cosas"

"No quiero aferrarme a Sempai, no quiero aferrarme a su perdida"

=Al soltar el bolígrafo se dispone a dormir, pero una voz familiar suena a lado suyo=

S-Oye, pero que estas haciendo?!  
M-...(Sempai?...pero co-) =antes de terminar esa oración en su mente, Souishi le toma de la camisa=  
S-OI! Te pregunte que estas haciendo?!  
M-ERES UN PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN! ALÉJATE!

=Desesperado,Mori-kun intenta empujar a Souishi, en lugar de eso, cae de la cama y se golpea la espalda, al intentar incorporarse se dio cuenta de que no había nadie=

M-(que...me esta pasando...?)

"Diario de Tetsuhiro dia 15"  
"Ya no soporto estas apariciones, yo se que son producto de mi imaginación pero a quien le cuento? Tanto Hiroto-kun como mi nissan me tacharían de loco..."

M-(Ah,lo único que puedo hacer para drenar de a poco mi pesar es...)  
=toma unas hojas sueltas de su escritorio y comienza a escribir en ellas=

"""Hace ya algún tiempo"""  
"""recuerdo cuando jure"""  
"""que mi amor nunca acabaría"""  
"""y que tu y yo nunca moriríamos"""...

=Al terminar esta frase, su pulso se acelero, le brotaron lagrimas...sollozante, Mori-kun ya no quería continuar,así, dejo el lápiz de lado y se recostó en su cama quedándose dormido=

M-(Sempai...)..."desvanecete...l-la noche me e-sta llaman-do..."

========================================================  
=Meses despues=

DR-"tu quédate, yo me marchare"...Morinaga-san, usted escribió esto?  
M-...=asintió con la cabeza=  
DR-me podría decir que significan estas palabras?  
M-...no  
DR-Morinaga-san, si no me cuenta nada de su pasado, como quiere que lo ayude...mm?

=Mori-kun extendió el brazo, pidiendo que le regresara su diario=

M-...Por favor...me dejaría cantarle la ultima frase?  
DR-=suspiro= si con eso puedo ayudarte, adelante=le da el diario y Mori-kun se dispone a leer=  
M-"No tengo razón para mentir...ni para pretender"  
"El verte marchar...y vivir otra vez"  
"Intente volar...para verte otra vez"...PARA VERTE OTRA VEEZ!

=Mori-kun se sube a su cama, extiende los brasos, y se deja caer al suelo mientras lentamente el doc mira estupefacto esta escena=

DR-Morinaga-san! Morinaga san!

=El doc llama a los guardias y a la enfermera para levantarlo y llevarlo a la enfermeria, pues sangraba de la nariz=

POV DR  
'Reporte: tristemente no hubo progresos este mes, ya no estoy muy seguro de si esto tendrá sentido...lo que me impacto fue que, aun despues de que lo recogieran del suelo y estuviese sangrando, me regalo una sonrisa diciendome...

M-te gusto mi canción?...Sempai?

Luego de eso...ya no volvió a hablar conmigo, no se que estará tramando.'  
=tomo el diario de Mori-kun y se dijo para si mismo=  
DR-(espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando...o si no...)


	3. Amor:veneno que se contagia

=Meses antes del accidente de Sempai...=

POV SEMPAI  
'Nunca pense que esto que odiaria con toda mi alma hasta el fin de mis dias, a los homos y su estilo de vida...lo empezara a tolerar...  
como deje que alguien de ellos entrara e hiciera un enredo en mi vida? '  
'si bien me desagrada que sea excesivamente amable,cursi y tome como le convienen mis palabras y acciones, no lo he dejado ir...'

'No pense que alguien llegaria a la capa mas dura de roer de mi corazon...'

'Pero bien dicen por ahi, los imposibles no existen'

=Souishi,se dirije a su habitacion, con una bolsa en mano, dentro de ella se encuentra el que seria el proximo diario de Tetsuhiro=

S-ahora...como demonios escribo algo que no suene tan...(homo)..ahhhh debo hacerlo , no importa como suene ni como lo maliterprete, sera algo que solo el leera cuando llegue el momento! =comienza a escribir=

POV MORINAGA  
M-(SE-sempai!)  
=Morinaga corre por pasillos invadidos por el fuego, se escucha el romper de los cristales de las ventanas=  
M-(Ahi esta, el cuadro de su madre...ahora debo alcanzar el album)  
=de repente un golpe sordo calla los pensamientos del peliazul=  
M-(este...es...el fin?...) =Mori yace en atrapado debajo de un mueble imposible de quitar con su propia fuerza=

"Morinaga!"

M-(quien...esta)

=el Doc sacude a Morinaga que se mueve con desespero en su cama=

DR-Morinaga-san! despierte! esta teniendo una pesadilla  
M-AHH!...ah =despierta agitato, por un momento su mirada se cruza con la del Doc y comienza a sollozar)  
DR-tranquilo, esta a salvo aqui nadie le hara dano=pone una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo=  
(esto es todo lo que puedo hacer)?

POV DR  
Reporte  
ultimamente el paciente presenta resultados nada prometedores,ha habido ataques al personal y a mi persona debido a que han aumentado sus estados de agresion al grado de usar cedantes para mantenerlo en calma y en su habitacion, desde la ultima sesion donde me leyo su cancion dejo de tener esa calida sonrisa...me presgunto que pasara por su mente para llegar a tal grado de agresion...

=el Doc deja de escribir por un momento y se asoma a la ventana de su cubiculo y mira con tristesa a Mori-kun sentado en una banca, aparentemente hablando solo=  
DR-(Morinaga-san a donde te llevara tu mente destrozada?)mmm? y esto?  
=al voltear sus ojos notaron que aun tenia el diaro de Mori-kun, sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzo a hojearlo por enesima vez=  
(veamos,ya lei esta parte...y esto me lo conto en la sesion pasada y...MMMM?)  
=al llegar a la ultima pagina,cae de ella una hoja suelta,en ella esta escrito "Para Morinaga"=

DR-(Pero que demonios es!)...

Hola Baka  
Si estas leyendo esto,probablemente yo ya no este en este plano existencial Y NO QUIERO QUE TE ECHES LA CULPA PORQUE ERES CAPAZ! Si te escribo esto es porque quiero que las cosas entre los 2 queden claras y que sepas finalmente mis sentimientos.

Por mas de que son 4...5 anos? has tenido ese sentimiento tuyo hacia mi, diciendome cosas que me eran innecesarias en su entonces,por ser demasiado vergonzosas,la verdad no se que viste en mi, un tirano,un antisocial que se quejaba a muerte de las estupideces de los demas y sobre todo de los homobakas!

Sin embargo siempre fuiste muy insistente y por mas golpizas que te propinaba, por mas insultos que te escupia al rostro, nunca te fuiste...siempre estuviste ahi para mi, para mi familia y cualquiera que pedia tu ayuda, a veces te exijes demansiado,sabes? Agradesco cada detalle de tu parte, de no ser por ti,por tus ''Sempai te amo"...por tus besos...y demas cosas...mira que se me esta complicando decirte la verdad!

Eres una persona especial..."Mi persona especial",espero que seas feliz a donde quiera que vallas...Te quiero Morinaga, te quiero como no tienes una idea, eres la unica persona que ha llegado a lo mas hondo de mi corazon y agradesco que hayas aparecido en mi vida.

No quiero que te culpes por mi despedida, las cosas pasan por algo y lo que quiero es que seas feliz, asi que no te ahogues en tu sufrir y dedicate a salir adelante, tampoco olvides a mi familia, ellos te quieren como no te imaginas, cuida de ellos y dile a mis hermanos que los visitare de vez en cuando en sus suenos.

Cuidalos por mi  
Se despide  
Tatsumi Souishi

DR-Ahora lo se todo...=el doc doblo como estaba esa hoja y la metio de nuevo al diario de Mori-kun y miro de nuevo por la ventana=  
(debo ayudarlo a como de lugar)=tomo camino para dirijirse al jardin,a la banca donde estaba Mori-kun=  
POV MORINAGA  
M-Sempai me rescato! y esta aqui!...pero si yo...lo vi...  
=Mori-kun viaja a una parte gris de su mente,algo que queria pasar por alto,lo que negaba con todas sus fuerzas=

?-La familia Tatsumi,se encuentra algun familiar de Souishi Tatsumi?  
M-HAI!  
?-El paciente solicita la prescencia de Tetsuhiro Morinaga  
=mori-kun trago en seco,sabia que no eran buenas noticias,Kanako llorando a mas no poder y Matsuda-san consolandola, le hizo una senal para que fuera con el doctor y ver que sucedia=  
M-Doctor,que es lo que sucede?  
=el medico encargado de atender a Souishi separo a Mori-kun de los demas, quedandose en el pasillo fuera de la sala de espera=  
?-Lo solicita a usted,porque...es como dijo,"su ultima voluntad"  
=como un balde de agua fria, su cuerpo se tenso,mientras caminaba a la habitacion =  
M-SEMPAI! SEMPAI!  
= cables y maquinas tenian con vida a lo que quedaba de su vida,ademas de cientos de vendajes que cubrian desde su rostro hasta sus piernas,Mori-kun se acerco lentamente a la camilla donde Souishi se postraba=  
S-mo...rinaga...que...bueno,estas...bien...  
M-por favor no te sobresfuerzes, saldras de esta te lo aseguro=con la voz entrecortada,tomo su mano,tratando de no apretarla mucho,no queria lastimarlo aun mas=  
S-s-sabes...que,no..es asi...cof cof!  
M-sempai!  
S-deja...de exaltarte..por todo...baka...=hizo una pausa que a Mori-kun le parecio una eternidad=...ten...esto es..para ti  
M-no tienes que darme nada,sempai,con estar a tu lado es mas que suficiente  
=sus palabras,salian mientras varias lagrimas se le acumulaban en el rostro=  
S-entiende...esto...escuchame...aunque sea una sola...vez cof cof cof  
=el indicador de pulso de Sempai sonaba..algo no estaba saliendo bien,pero antes de que Mori-kun llamara a alguien en su auxilio,Sempai le pidio que no lo hiciera=  
S-esto...que te dejo...es un presente,por tus proximos ...cumpleaanos...quiero que escribas en el...cof aahh!  
M-DOCTOR...alguien ayudeme! Sempai..por favor no me dejes...  
=enfermeras y doctores corrieron en su auxilio,esa escena...junto con unas palabras sordas que salieron de los labios de su superior...fueron lo ultimo que miro de el=

=====================TE AMO...MORINAGA...===================  
Fin 5(A)

PARTE B

POV DR  
'Se escuchaban gritos y sollozos...lueho un silencio,alguien caia en el abismo de la depresion'  
DR-hey! que es lo que pasa?!=  
?-el paciente Morinaga-san esta llorando y no deja que nadie se le acerque!=dijo una de las enfermeras en turno= Ya retiramos a los demas internos a sus habitaciones para que no se alteraran.  
DR-Bien...dejamelo a mi  
=con pasos algo torpes,pero seguro de si,el doc se acerca a Mori-kun,el viento aunque leve,era tan frio que por un momento penso que sus piernas se congelaban,lo omitio de inmediato pues al dar el ultimo paso,ya estaba frente a el=  
M-sempai...porque estoy aqui?...porque acabe en este lugar?...yo te prometi...que cuidaria de tu familia...y ahora.  
DR-Morinaga-san  
M-DE QUE HA SERVIDO ESTAR AQUI?! DONDE NO PUEDO AYUDAR A NADIE...SEMPAI...PORQUE ME DIJISTE QUE ENTRARA A ESTE LUGAR?!  
=grito furioso,mas aun el doc no se inmuto y mantenia su posision=  
DR-HA?! COMO TE ATREVES A MENOSPERSIAR MI AYUDA,TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE INTENTADO AYUDARTE! (acaso soy yo el que dice esto?)  
=se pregunto sorprendido,no parecia la forma de ser tipica del doc,Mori-kun quedo atonito al escuchar esas palabras,el doc como reaccion inmediata cubrio su boca con sus manos=  
M-Sem...pai,no...Doctor...lo siento  
=esbozo una leve sonrisa,algunos de sus mechones cubrian su rostro,sin embargo se escuchaban sus leves sollozos=  
DR-no haga esa mueca Morinaga-san=dijo dandole la espalda,desviando la mirada al suelo=

=Mori-kun lo seguia con la mirada mientras volvian a las intalaciones,estaba anocheciendo,era tiempo de que todos los pacientes se retiraran a sus habitaciones=

=Pero habia alguien fuera, entre las sombras, con una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro y un galon de gasolina en sus manos=

?-(al fin ten encontre,estupido peliazul...quien diria que acabarias en el manicomio) Bien,si el incendio en la casa del pelilargo no te mato...esta vez SI LO HARA!

=Mientras tanto,el doc junto con una enfermera del turno nocturno,regresaban a Mori-kun a su habitacion,pero antes de cerrar la puerta,el peliazul le hace una pregunta al doc=

M-antes...  
DR-que sucede?  
M-me dijiste que no hiciera una mueca...me puedes decir que mueca hice?=le pregunta sin siquiera voltearle a ver=  
DR-ahhh=suspiro=como decirlo mmm, parecias reir,pero,parecia mas que estabas llorando.  
=Mori-kun abrio los ojos de par en par al escuhcar tal cosa,giro rapidamente y tomo del brazo al doc,este quedo tan cerca del rostro del peliazul que podia sentir su aliento,=  
M-yo...!  
?-Doctor! esta bien?!  
=el doc no podia despegar su vista de la del peliazul,por su mente pasaron cientos de cosas,cosas que para el le parecian fuera de lugar,pero espabilo luego de escuchar gritar a la enfermera=  
DR-Morinaga-san!  
M-Lo...lo siento=da unos pasos hacia atras y se sienta a la orilla de su cama=  
?-Doctor...hay que administrarle el sedante al paciente...=dijo un poco asustada por el arranque del peliazul=  
DR-No,dejemoslo asi,por hoy=le contesta sin mirarle al rostro=  
retirese porfavor,avise que hoy me quedare el turno con ustedes  
=la enfermera hace una breve reverencia y se retira,dejando al doc solo en el pasillo;con Mori-kun aun en la orilla de su cama,el da unos pasos adentro de su habitacion..del bolsillo de su bata saca el diario=  
M-Esto...  
DR-Porque no me hablaste de la carta de Tatsumi-san?  
M-...  
DR-Sabes que si me la hubieras mostrado desde el pricipio habriamos dado una solucion a tu mal?!  
M-Mal?...mi mal...no tiene solucion,porque no es ningun mal=lo dice mientras se acerca al rostro del doc=  
DR-Morinaga-sa-=antes de terminar la frase es besado por el peliazul,el doc trata de zafarse,no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,por un breve momento se despegan para tomar aliento=  
M-Mi mal..se llama amor!=profundiza mas el beso,pero antes de llegar mas lejos el doc patea en sus "aquellos"=  
DR-No...vuelva a hacer esto,Morinaga-san!=le contesta aun falto de aire y un tanto ruborizado mientras Mori-kun yace en el suelo

=De repente se ecucha que el romper de los cristales=  
M-Que es lo que!  
DR-Mantengase aqui Morinaga san  
=el doc se fija al pasillo y escuhca el gritar de muhcas personas,internos y enfermeras,todo mundo corria,algo esta saliendo terriblemente mal,el doc mira correr a varias personas=  
DR-ESPERA=toma del brazo a uno de los guardias de seguridad=que es lo que pasa?!  
?-Alguien entro y abrio las llaves de gas del zotano toda la zona esta en llamas ahora!,se esta expandiendo por toda el ala norte del edificio,hay que evacuar!  
=se solto del agarre del doc=  
DR-Quien lo provoco?!  
?-No lo sabemos doctor,pero quien sea..no es un interno!=el guardia siguio su camino=  
DR-Bien hay que irnos=se gira a la habitacion de Mori-kun=...Morinaga-san, hay que salir de aqui  
M-Pero  
DR-NO HAY TIEMPO=lo jala del brazo y ambos salen de la habitacion=

POV MORINAGA  
'Corria por largos pasillos,poco a poco todos se llenaban de fuego'  
M-(ESTO!)  
DR-Morinaga-san por aqui!  
'Se esucha el romper de las ventanas'  
M-espere!  
'Se escucha un golpe sordo,que calla los pensamientos de alguien'  
M-SEMPAI!

==================BOOOOOOOOMMM=========================


	4. Amor: veneno que mata

POV DR  
Reporte...  
Esto ya te ha de parecer mas una novela que unos reportes,cierto?  
la verdad yo también pensé lo mismo,vivir de esa manera...en ninguno de los casos de esta clase de pacientes tuve uno tan,complicado.

Esta es la primera vez que me involucro al grado emocional con uno de mis pacientes,mi ética de profesional fue profanada por un joven de noble pero atormentado corazón.

Su único pecado fue "amar con locura"...

==================================================================  
-Tiempo atrás casa de Matsuda-san-  
POV MORINAGA

Todos los Tatsumi estaban ahi,cabisbajos...Kanako-chan lloraba desconsolada mientras Tomoe-kun la abrazaba. Souji-san platicaba con Matsuda-sama y Kurokawa...Me sentia fuera de mi en ese cuadro familiar,unido por la perdida...Solo alguien ahí estaba intentando hablarme

I-Morinaga-kun cuanto tiempo-=saluda un tanto efusivo Isogai,mientras el peliazul solo se limito a verlo e inmediato contesto=

M-Vienes a burlarte de mi desdicha?  
I-En una ocasion como esta?Ahh...a decir verdad hay algo que debo darte  
=Isogai le muestra el diario que dejo caer en la habitacion de hospital donde estaba Souishi=  
M-Es..esto  
I-SHHH=lo silencia poniéndole un dedo cerca de sus labios=vamos afuera por favor.  
=estando fuera de la casa Matsuda, Isogai-san enciende un cigarrillo,Mori-kun lo mira con detenimiento,como si por un momento,viera a su Sempai haciendo eso,de inmediato espabilo al oir la voz del pelicorto=

I-Hey,estas bien?  
M-Yo...no lo se,esto que me diste,digo que...Sempai me obsequio...  
I-Haz visto lo que hay en su interior?  
M-(Algo en su interio...?)=el peliazul no termino esa oración en su mente,lo único que quería era abrir ese diario,algo cayo al suelo=...una carta..?=mira un poco molesto a Isogai-san=  
I-Hey no la lei si es lo que piensas! no se que hay en su contenido,es para ti así que ábrelo  
=Mori-kun solo se limita a verle molesto=  
I-Ok...ya entiendo..te dejare solo para que leas esto,dios...(tal vez por esta clase de cosas Souishi-kun se molestaba)=se quedo cerca de la entrada de la casa Matsuda mientras el peliazul leia con detenimiento cada palabra de esa carta=

===============================================================  
POV DR  
Una persona puede volverse loca solo por amar?la pregunta da vueltas en mi mente,pues nunca en mis años de estudiante ni cuando empece a ejercer mi profesión,sentí tal sentimiento...

===============================================================  
-HEY-  
DR-(Quien...es?...un angel?...acaso yo...estoy muerto?...Lo unico que recuerdo es...una explosión,y de ahi...

\- ACASO ERES ESTÚPIDO?!-

-AUN NO ES TU HORA BAKA!-

DR-(Quien esta?!)  
=el doc abre con esfuerzo sus ojos,no se puede mover,hay algo que le evita moverse=  
DR-Duele!...! =mira inconsiente a Mori-kun=Morinaga-san...Despierte! por favor...=no hay respuesta...en lugar de eso,unos pasos se acercan a ambos=  
?-Valla,pero que sorpresa...un doctorcito de pacotilla y el idiota peliazul  
DR-Tu...provocaste esto...tch!..  
=el sujeto se inclino hacia donde estaba el doc,esbozo una sonrisa y como sin sin nada asintio=  
?-Que triste,no lo crees? estar involucrado por problemas que a ti no te conciernen=voltea a donde se encuentra el peliazul,que de apoco se despierta,no sin antes recibir un golpe certero en el estomago=

M-AHGH!  
?-DUELE,VERDAD?  
M-TU!...P-pero que...es lo..SE...SEMPAI  
DR-CUIDADO!  
=el tipo golpea de nuevo al peliazul,dejandolo retorciendose en el suelo=  
?-Pensar que acabarias en un manicomio...y donde esta el rubio...al que tanto llamabas S-E-M-P-A-I?  
DR-NO LE RESPONDAS MORINAGA AHHH!  
=recibio una patada en el rostro,haciendole perder sus lentes hasta romperlos=

==Los recuerdos de aquel dia le atormentaban,el dolor...no solo el de su cuerpo,le recordaba la razon de porque termino en ese sitio======

POV MORINAGA  
"Diario de Tetsuhiro...  
"Ya no estoy seguro que es real...y que no lo es...las estrofas que he escrito,poco a poco han dejado de funcionar para drenar el dolor...  
me entregado al alcohol...y solo salgo del departamento para pasar la noche con desconocidos..."

"Sempai...soy patetico,no he cumplido esa promesa que me diste a hacer!  
No soy capaz de ayudar a nadie..."

M-Ni siquiera a mi...=mira hacia la nada dentro de su habitacion,cuando derepente una voz familiar le pide su atencion=

S-hey...baka...  
M-...  
S-Ah...se que no has cumplido esa promesa...se que te deje en una situacion problematica  
M-(basta...deja de torturarme con tu irreal prescencia!)  
=se levanta del filo de su cama y se dirije al bano,solo para encontrasre con sus alucinacion reganandole=  
S-ESCUCHAME IMBECIL!  
M-CALLATE!=golpea el espejo que estaba frente suyo y se corta la mano,inmediatamente pone su mano bajo el agua fria del grifo=  
...se que eres un alucinacion...porque...porque me insistes tanto? Sempai...=comiensa a sollozar y cae rendido al piso,la sangre en su mano no para de salir..comienza a marearse...=  
S-vengo a pedirte..un unico favor...  
M-...que...es lo que quieres...?  
S-olvidame  
M-...y como sugieres...que...  
S-busca ayuda...baka

=los ojos del peliazul se abrieron al ver que poco a poco esa alucinasion se desvanecia de su vista=  
M-SEMPAI!  
=====volvere a donde debo estar...en tus recuerdos=====  
M-PERO!...  
=su pulso se acelero,las lagrimas salian a borbotones al igual que la sangre...se recosto en el suelo,con su mano sana tecleo en su celular=

K-Tetsuhiro?  
M-por favor...llevame al...psiquiatrico... 

A,

EL ORIGEN 6ta parte (B)  
POV DR  
'Lo que mis ojos miraron aquel dia me cambiaron para siempre'  
=las posibilidades de salir se disminuian,que hacer que hacer se decia asi mismo el doc,que con lo que le quedaba de fuerza hizo espabilar al peliazul=

==================OLVIDAME TETSUHIRO======================

=Esas palabras no salian de su mente,el peliazul abrio sus ojos al escuchar tales palabras=

?-CALLATE!=el otaku pateo de nuevo el rostro del doc...Mori-kun miraba con impotencia tal acto...=

DR-Tet..suhiro,vete...aun puedes salvarte...VETE!

=El otaku vio esa apertura,ese momento de distraccion,solo si lo noqueaba,saldria rapidamente,dejandolos morir a ambos, de entre los escombros observo un barrote,lo tomo y cuando vio la oportunidad=  
?-MUEREEEEE!

=los quiebres mentales dentro de la mente del peliazul hacian efetcto,pues esta vez lo que aparecio en su cabeza,fue la razon por la que acabo en el psiquiatrico=  
K-Tetsuhiro...que es lo que pasa?!  
=el mayor de los Morinaga preguntaba alarmado=  
M-Por...favor...llevame al psiquiatrico...algo no...esta bien...conmigo...(con mi mente)=solto el celular de su mano,la sangre perdida hizo efecto,pues quedo inconciente=  
K-TETSUHIRO! TETSUHIRO CONTESTA!  
=Llamo al numero de emergencia,indicando la direccion del peliazul,sin pensarlo tomo el primer transporte que lo llevara al hospital donde estaria su hermano=  
?-Buenas tardes  
K-Disculpe,han trasladado a un paciente de emergencia aqui?  
?-Dejeme ver en los registros...efectivamente...Morinaga,Tetsuhiro...ya se encuentra feura de peligro,al parecer perdio una buena cantidad de sangre.  
K-Que?!  
?-AH no se preocupe,ya se encuetra en piso,esta en la habitacion 201 en el segunto piso,adelante.  
=palabras hirientes,es lo unico que se le venia a la mente al Mayor de los Morinaga,sin embargo,al quedar frente a la puerta de la habitacion=  
POV KUNIHIRO  
'Quien hubiera pensado que algo como una perdida puede acabar con la mente de una persona...'  
=abrio lentamente la puerta y ahi estaba,sentado,viendo hacia la ventana,como si lo dicho al telefono no hubiera pasado=  
K-Tetsuhi...-  
M-jajaja...que gracioso!=el peliazul esbozo una sonrisa=

'Cuando lo mire...solo estaba mirando hacia la pared...como si estuviera viendo a alguien...tenia una calida sonrisa, como cuando miraba a Souishi...'  
K-Que es a lo que le sonries ...Tetsuhiro?  
=le pregunta acercandose lentamente a la camilla del peliazul,este sin inmutarse sigue sonriendo=  
M-EH? niisan? que haces en el departamento?  
K-Departamento?...Tetsuhiro, tu me llamaste!,estas en un hospital!...no lo recuerdas?!  
M-jejejejejejej HAHAHAHAHHAAH

=============================================================  
=una mano se interpuso en el golpe del otaku...Mori-kun solo sonreia,mientras sostenia ese barrote en llamas=  
?-ESTAS LOCO!  
M-heheh...heheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHA  
POV DR  
'Esa risa burlona,que jugaba al compas de las llamas,golpeaba a diestra y sinietra a ese sujeto...empapado de sangre,reia y reia...'  
M-AHORA SABRAS LO QUE SUFRI POR TANTO TIEMPO!  
'Golpe,tras golpe...el sujeto imploraba piedad...'  
DR-...para...ya esta muerto...  
'Me miro,con una sed de sangre que nunca vi en ninguna persona antes'  
DR-PARA YA!  
=el peliazul,reacciono,dejando caer el barrote,sus manos y su espalda, tenia graves heridas a causa del contacto con el fuego  
M-Lo sacare!,rapido ayude desde abajo!  
'Ahora entiendo el motivo de su locura, pero esto se acabo...'  
= al cabo de un momento,salieron del edificio,justo despues llegaron los bomberos y las autoridades=  
'Habia personas esparcidas por todos lados...yo a pesar del dolor en mi pierna,ni me inmute,ese dolor no se comparaba a lo que mis ojos vieron'

M-AHHHHH! SEMPAII SEMPAII  
?-Calmese,por favor...dios hay que cedarlo!  
M-SEMPAII!  
=el doc como pudo se acerco a la camilla donde intentaban atender las heridas del peliazul=  
DR-Calmate todo saldra bien  
M-AHHHHHH  
'Solo ver esa escena me hizo comprender,que el final de mi carrera era un hecho'  
=el doc tomo de la mano al peliazul,mientras eran trasladados a un hospital para mayor atencion=

A, S

=Luego de unas horas,en el hospital general de Nagoya=

DR-(Que estoy haciendo?...tu pedazo de...!)  
=sostiene firme la mano del peliazul que se encuentra inconciente=  
(porque te arriesgaste tanto, por alguien como yo?)

=de repente entra una enfermera a checar los signos vitales de Morinaga=  
?-Oh!..lo siento! es usted familiar del joven...senor...  
DR-oh...OH lo siento...solo estoy al cuidado de el mientras su familia viene en camino.= contesta un tanto nervioso=  
?-ok ok...no hay problema, solo vengo a asegurarme de los signos vitales del paciente= le contesta checando el tablero con la descripcion de la condicion del paciente=  
DR-Esta bien, de cualquier modo, tengo que contactarme con el familiar mas cercano de Morinaga-san,con su permiso=hace una ligera reverencia y sale casi corriendo de la habitacion=  
?-(demonios, se ha de haber puesto nervioso que lo mirara tomado la mano del paciente?...en fin)=la joven continuo su labor mientras el doc en el pasillo intentaba comunicarse con Kunihiro=

M-Si diga?  
DR-Disculpe,estoy hablando con Morinaga Kunihiro?  
M-Oh mil disculpas...un momento...Kunihi-  
DR-Oh...si se encuentra ocupado puede usted dejarle un mensaje  
M-Un mensaje?...  
=Luego de unos instantes de contarle lo sucedido...=  
M-Sentimos mucho haberle involucrado con Tetsuhiro-kun, lo bueno que ya esta fuera de peligro=contesta un poco deprimido=  
DR-No se preocupen,ustedes vendran cuando puedan,cienrto?  
M-Asi es...por el momento, Kunihiro tiene mucho trabajo,pero se que quiere mucho a Tetsu...=hace una breve pausa,pues le entro el sentimiento= pronto nos contactaremos.  
DR-Esta bien, buenas tardes  
M-Buenas tardes.

POV DR  
'Queda decir que me tuve que estar ahi unos dias, cuidando de la evolucion de las heridas de Morinaga-san...al parecer fueron demasiado graves...no se porque se arriesgo tanto...sera que inconcientemente se arriesgo por alguien que ya no esta...todo lo que hay en su mente es su inmenso y loco amor...!'

-Sientes...celos...?-  
DR-(QUE?!...estoy...oh..estoy en un suenio...)  
=comenzo a caminar por un largo pasillo...cada paso que daba, una voz que no era la suya le preguntaba...=  
-acaso estas...confundido por algo?-  
-o por alguien?-

DR-(confundido?...Lo que siento es culpa!)

-culpa?...impotencia?-

DR-(En todo caso...porque le tengo que dar explicaciones a un producto de los recientes acontecimientos y a mi falta de alimento en estos dias?!)

-me ire entonces,pero antes-  
-puedo preguntar?-

-Porque esta besandolo?-

DR-(Que?...a quien?...)

-A Morinaga-

=abre rapidamente los ojos...un par de labios sellaban los del inconciente peliazul...estrepitoso cayo de la silla en la que estaba, lastimando su pie=

DR- AH! (menuda caida)  
M-...Sem...pai  
=tan solo escuchar esa frase, su cuerpo entero se estremecio, como pudo se apoyo para salir rapido de ahi, pero antes de abrir la puerta...=

K-AH!  
DR-AH!

=tanto el doc como Kunihiro caen al suelo quedando uno a cada lado de la puerta de la habitacion...luego de eso se platican lo sucedido en la cafeteria del hospital=

K-Lo siento!, por lo anterior...  
DR-No se preocupe,fue mi culpa por tratar de salir.  
=Ambos guardaron silencio, como para escoger bien las palabras que se dirian a continuacion=  
K-Yo...lamento que nuestra familia le cause tantos problemas...  
DR-No...jeje, de no ser po su hermnao..yo...(habla no te quedes callado!)  
K-Bueno...con lo que respecta a la tranferesncia...pensamos que lo mejor seria que estuviera cerca de nuestro hogar...  
DR-(Que?)...ya veo...

-porque esta situacion-  
-me duele tanto?-

=luego de una larga conversacion con Kunihiro...el doc, no tiene otra opcion que retirarse a su departamento=

DR-Tadaima!... (lo olvide...nunca hay nadie en este lugar)  
=dejo su saco y sus llaves tirados en el piso, se sentia un desconocido en ese lugar...=  
(que me pasa?..porque me porto de esta manera...ahh! no no no...)  
=de repente recordo el leve beso que le dio al peliazul, rozando sus labios...sientiendo su respirar=  
WAAAAA QUE ME PASA CARAJO!  
tin tin tin  
=pero sus gritos se silenciaron al sonar su celular=

DR-Si,diga? oh Kunihiro-san!...que sucede?  
K-Esto va a sonar un tanto...ah que pena con usted...  
DR-No se preocupe...y cuenteme que sucede, se encuentra bien Morinaga-san?  
=al fondo de la llamada se escucha un grito=  
M-Sempai! estas al telefono?! hola! ahh..que dolor  
K-CALLA y no te muevas que aun estas herido!...si...desperto hace unas horas y no ha parado de preguntar por usted...le explique que tiene que hablar con las autoridades para explicar lo que cometio mi hermano...pero aun asi...  
DR-Entiendo...me puede pasar a Morinaga-san...solo para calmarlo...  
(demonios...lo dije sin pensar...que digo que le digo...oye espera...porque estoy tan nervioso? )=sacudio un poco su cabeza para dispersar sus confusos pensamientos=  
M-Sempai! como estas...ah..lo siento...olvide que ya no quieres que te llame de esa manera...=su tono de voz decayo de inmediato=  
DR-AH...no...no te preocupes...puedes llamarme como te sientas comodo...ya no te regañaré,sabes?  
M-En serio?!...gracias!...etto...  
DR-Vamos,no titubees y dime que deseas Morinaga-san...  
M-Yo...quisiera verle Sempai  
=tan solo escuchar esas palabras, como un choque electrico, acelero el corazon del doc-  
DR-...  
M-Sempai...sigues ahi?  
DR-...si...aqui estoy...  
M-Lo siento!  
DR-Que?..porque?  
M-por no protegerte como debia...ahora debes estar lastimado...  
DR-(este sujeto)...estoy bien gracias a ti Tetsuhiro-san  
M-Eh...jeje  
DR-jajaja

=al cabo de unas horas, el doc arrivo al hospital..=

DR-esto es lo mejor...


	5. Amor: Dulce locura

POV DR  
'Te has de preguntar, que hice de mi vida luego de vivir esta odisea...todo este asunto...todo completamente, cambio mi estilo de vida...y si leiste los anteriores reportes te daras una idea...me retire de mi profesion, no quise saber de nada ni de nadie...queria alejarme de todos'

DR-Esto es lo mejor...para todos...  
=camina hacia el area de informacion para solicitar entrada a la habitacion de Mori-kun=

?-Si que desea?  
DR-Vengo a visitar a joven Morinaga Tetsuhiro  
?-un momento por favor...

=mientras la enfermera buscaba la informacion, en el pasillo caminaba un joven pelirubio=

M-Buenos, dias, vengo a ver a Morinaga Tetsuhiro  
?-Usted tambien  
=ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que el doc se le dio por hablar=  
DR-Oh...lo siento, es usted un familiar de Morinaga-san?  
MJ-Algo asi...soy su amigo, Masaki Junya...y usted es el doctor que estuvo a cargo de sus terapias, cierto?  
DR-Si...al parecer no lo hice muy bien? Lo siento por eso  
MJ-Jeje, no tiene por que disculparse...bueno, pasamos?

=tras caminar por una par de pasillo, finalmente quedaron frente a la habitacion del peliazul=

POV MASAKI  
'Quien hubiera imaginado que alguien mas, aparte de Souishi, alegrara tanto a Tetsuhiro...mas aun, esa expresion, esa mirada intensa, tiene rasgos parecidos a ese tirano'

DR-Sucede algo Masaki-san?  
MJ-N-no! nada nada, hay que entrar

=mientras entran escuchan un grito del interior=

K-TETSUHIRO! CONTROLATE!  
M-SEMPAI, DONDE ESTA SEMPAI AHHHHH!  
MJ-Que sucede?!  
DR-...!  
K-No ha parado de gritar, rapido llama a una enfermera  
M-SEMPAI!

=El doc escuchaba perplejo esa escena, Kunihiro trataba que Mori-kun no se levantara de la cama, sus heridas aun no sanaban, eran graves, el doc se percato de eso, pues la bata que cubria al peliazul, cambio a un todo carmesi=

?-Que sucede?!=preguntaba alarmado el medico a cargo del peliazul=  
K-RAPIDO HAGA ALGO  
=rapidamente, saco de entre los cajones cercanos a la habitacion, una inyeccion, un par de enfermeras entraron para auxiliar y sostener a Mori-kun=  
?-Listo, esto lo calmara un par de horas,dejemos que las enfermeras le cambien las vendas y la vestimenta, salgan por favor. =dice el medico mientras se pierde en el pasillo, donde deja a los tres un poco mas aliviados=  
MJ-Kunihiro, estas bien=le pregunta mientras acaricia el rostro del castano=  
K-Si..ah!LO-lo siento! no sabia que!=se queda balbuseando un poco=  
DR-No, no se preocupen

=se dirijieron a la cafeteria para hablar de lo acontecido=  
M-Entonces, los demas pacientes...  
DR-Fueron trasladados a psiquiatricos fuera del pais, mas especifico, a la mayoria los trasladaron a Estados Unidos=lo dice mientras sorbe un poco de su te=  
K-Ya veo...  
MJ-Entonces...eso quiere decir..?  
DR-Asi,es...me pidieron que me trasladara de inmediato a unas instalaciones ,en Pensilvania...  
K-Pero...!  
MJ-Kunihiro, debes recordar que el no solo atendia a Tetsuhiro-san, sino a muchos mas  
DR-No...no acepte  
MJ-Que?  
K-Que?!  
=se expresaron al unisono,el doc en cambio solo miraba su vaso con te y no a ellos al contrestarles=  
DR-No lo hice, pero, aun asi, me trasladare haciaa alla,tengo un par de familirares en Estados Unidos...  
=de su boca salian esas palabras, pero en su mente, aun recordaba lo que sus acciones inconcientes hicieron con anterioridad=

DR-(En todo caso...porque le tengo que dar explicaciones a un producto de los recientes acontecimientos y a mi falta de alimento en estos dias?!)

-me ire entonces,pero antes-  
-puedo preguntar?-

-Porque esta besandolo?-

DR-(Que?...a quien?...)  
-A Morinaga-

=momentos despues,regresan a la habitacion del peliazul, este con una leve sonrisa en su rostro,pues aun testaba con los efectos del sedante=  
M-Sempai...que bueno que estas aqui...  
K-Estaremos afuera Tetsuhiro, Masaki,vamos  
MJ-Esta bien  
=al cerrarse la puerta, el doc se dirigio a tomar una de las sillas del la habitacion=  
M-Sempai...estas bien?...yo...lo sie-  
DR-E-E...estoy bien, Morinaga-san...tu (que me pasa?, porque no puedo hablar con claridad cuando antes esto era tan normal?)  
=El peliazul abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, pues no podia creer lo que miraba, alguien lloraba por el=  
M-Porque?...porque lloras,si soy yo el que te causo esa herida=senalo la pierna lastimada del doc=  
DR-Que?=toco su rostro y efectivamente, estaban un par de lagrimas saliendo, las seco de inmediato con la manga de su camisa=esto..no es tu culpa,si no me hubieras empujado antes de la explosion,tal vez...yo...  
M-Si yo,hubiera cumplido mi promesa...nada de esto...nada de esto...!  
=ya no pudo terminar la oracion,su voz se quebro, el doc no sabia que hacer...abrazarlo?...no, lo lastimaria si lo llegase a estrujar,mas aun...no tenia opcion,tenia que decirle lo que haria=  
DR-Morinaga-san...yo...lo siento,pero me...me tendre que ir...un tiempo..  
M-Que hay...de tus...experimentos?  
DR-(Experimentos?...lo olvidaba..el aun...piensa que)...Esta bien...yo, te dejare a cargo de ellos,puedes hacer eso por mi?  
M-Los suplentes que...solicitaste...?  
DR-Ellos,iran contigo,eventualmente...no te preocupes

-te duele despedirte-

DR-(De nuevo?...quien es esa voz?! QUIEN ERES)

=no se habia dado cuenta, pero se acerco lo suficiente al rostro del paliazul=

M-Sem...pai?...  
=el peliazul no lo penso 2 veces y tomo el rostro del doc,besandolo levemente=

DR-que fue lo qu-  
=no termino la oracion, sus labios fueron apresados,intento forcejear,pero sabia que si lo hacia, lastimaria el cuerpo del peliazul,de nuevo esa extrania voz reclamo la atencion del doc=

-deberias dejar de dudar-  
-idiota-  
=se separaron para respirar,el peliazul miro el rostro ruborizado de aquel=  
M-quieres...continuar?...Sempai-  
DR-...!  
=su expresion,decia tantas cosas y a la vez nada,no sabia que decir, o hacer, el solo seguia por impulso, o eso creia el...en cambio Mori-kun,queria ir mas lejos,asi que lo tomo de la cintura con su brazo sano y este cayo en la camilla=  
DR-Que haces?! (esa mirada!..yo!..que demonios estoy haciendo?!)

=tal vez por acto divino,o un mal infortunio,fueron interrumpidos,pues tocaron la puerta de la habitacion para pedir entrar, el doc como pudo se bajo de la cama, pues aun rengueaba su pie,mientras el peliazul se acomodo de nuevo en su camilla=

K-Testsuhiro,debemos irnos,solo veniamos a...  
=Kunihiro observo la situacion un poco rara,pero no le tomo importacia=  
DR-Kunihiro-san! Masaki-san...yo.  
MJ-mmm...Kunihiro ven un momento,por favor...  
K-pero que?!  
=Masaki se dio cuenta de la situacion asi que cerro de nuevo la puerta dejandolos solos de nuevo,el doc lanzo un enorme suspiro,pues al parecer olvido respirar en ese momento=

DR-(Eso,de antes!)  
=se levanto rapidamente y dio un par de pasos,cuidando no forzar su paso=  
M-Sempai...yo, lo siento...yo...fui muy  
DR-No...no digas mas...=le dice sin mirarlo=...debo irme

=aun escuchando los sollozos del peliazul,no quiso voltear,le dolia todo,no sabia que exactamente,pero algo dentro de el, se rompio=

'Aqui es donde digo,realmente lo que hice,fue lo correcto? te pregunto a ti que lo debes estar atendiendo?...te lo dije alguna ve en los reportes, esto ya parece mas una novela que cualquier cosa...

Cabe senalar que luego de mi ultima visita al hospital de mi "ex-paciente" les explique con mas detalle tanto a su hermano como a su amigo mi situacion,les deje claro que le explicara de cualquier manera mi retirada de Nagoya a Morinaga-san...ya no pude volver'

?-"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A OTAWA CANADA,FAVOR DE ABORDAR"-REPITO "PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A OTAWA CANADA,FAVOR DE ABORDAR".

DR-(Bueno..esto es el adios...)=miro por un momento el pasillo ajetrado del aereopuerto..

-Estas seguro de lo que haces?-  
-si te vas...no se olvidara de ti?-

=el doc ignoro esa voz que ultimamente aparecia en su cabeza cada que dudaba...con paso firme,se dirigio a la entrada de abordaje,de nuevo volteo al pasillo=

?-Joven, se encuentra bien?..espera a alguien?  
DR-NO!...No!= se dio la vuelta y tomo paso al pasillo de abordaje=

-espero que no te arrepientas-  
-tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver-

DR-(es lo mejor,para ambos...para todos...)

=el avion empezo a elevarse...el doc se asomo por la ventana y se dijo para si=

=============ADIOS NAGOYA,ADIOS TETSUHIRO================


End file.
